Southern Victory
Southern Victory (also called Timeline-191 after General Robert E. Lee's special order #191) is a series of 11 books by Harry Turtledove, with an alternate history starting in 1862 during the American Civil War, where the South (CSA) wins the War of Secession after allying itself with Great Britain and France, and ending in 1945 following a war similar to World War II. Volumes *''How Few Remain *''American Front *''Walk in Hell *''Breakthroughs *''Blood and Iron *''The Center Cannot Hold *''The Victorious Opposition *''Return Engagement *''Drive to the East *''The Grapple *''In at the Death'' Series * In How Few Remain (1862 and 1881 to 1882) (1 book), in 1862, the Confederates States defeated the United States at the Battle of Camp Hill before going on to capture Philadelphia during the War of Secession gaining the recognition of Britain and France in the process. In 1881, the Confederacy defeat the USA again in a war instigated by the CSA's purchase of the states of Chihuahua and Sonora from Mexico. * In The Great War (1914 to 1917) (3 books), the USA fights along side Germany, Austria-Hungary, and the Ottoman Empire against the Quadruple Entente, which consists of the CSA, Great Britain, France, and Russia. * American Empire (1918 to 1941) (3 books) deals with the aftermath of the Great War, where the CSA faces limitations not unlike those placed on Germany after the Treaty of Versailles. It sees the creation of the Freedom Party, and the rise of Jake Featherston to power. * Settling Accounts (1941 to 1945) (4 books) deals with the events of the Second Great War. Timeline The War of Secession :series: How Few Remain * POD: 1862: Special Order-191 is recovered by a Confederate soldier. The Army of the Potomac is later crushed at the Battle of Camp Hill in Pennsylvania enabling the Confederacy to capture Philadelphia coupled with the successful invasion of Kentucky by Braxton Bragg wins them diplomatic recognition from Great Britain and France. The United States are forced to grant the Confederate States their independence. The Uneasy Peace :series: How Few Remain * 1863: The Dominion of Canada is created. * 1864: Abraham Lincoln (then Republican) loses the presidential election in a landslide to a Democratic candidate. * late 1860s: Russia attempts to sell Alaska to the United States. However, a $7 million price tag is too much money. * 1870s: Cuba is bought by the Confederate States from Spain. * 1871: Germany unified into a single sovereign state after the Franco-Prussian War which ended in a Prussian/German victory. * 1876: Samuel Tilden (Democrat) is elected President of the USA. * 1879: James Longstreet (Whig and war hero of the War of Secession) is elected President of the Confederate States. * 1880: James G. Blaine (Republican), known for his hardline anti-Confederate policies, defeats Samuel Tilden in the 1880 election. The Second Mexican War :series: How Few Remain * 1881-1882 : The CSA finalize the purchase Sonora and Chihuahua from the Mexican Empire for $3,000,000. The USA use the purchase as a pretext for declaring war upon the Confederacy. James Longstreet enters the CSA into an alliance with Britain and France. This results in a victory for the Confederacy once more. Part of northern Maine is annexed into the Canadian providence of New Brunswick. The only major victory for the U.S in the war was in Montana, where forces under Theodore Roosevelt and George Armstrong Custer were able to repel the British and Canadian invaders, albeit after the official end of the war. The USA creates an alliance with the German Empire. As part of its negotiations with France and Britain, the Confederacy phases out slavery, although heavy segregation remains. The day of the Armistice (April 22) becomes Remembrance Day in the USA. It is treated as a somber commemoration holiday. *In the aftermath of the war, the Republican party suffers a three way split, with the left-wing Socialist Party forming under leadership of former President Abraham Lincoln, his followers, and liberal Republicans. The Democrats are pushed to the right by conservative Republicans merging into the party with the help of Benjamin Butler and become an ongoing majority party. The Republicans survive, but as a centralist third party with very little power outside the Midwestern US. *The Confederate States keep their new Mexican states and makes plans to build railway from Texas to the Gulf of California / Pacific Ocean. *The United States accepts overtures from the German Empire to establish an alliance. This eventually leads to the creation of the Quadruple Alliance. Before the Great War :series: '''none' '' * 1882: Former President Abraham Lincoln splits Republican Party, forming a new Socialist Party. CSA builds railway connecting Texas with port city of Guaymas, Sonora, on the Pacific coast. * 1884: President Blaine loses the 1884 Presidential Election to the Democratic candidate in a landslide. * c. 1894: The CSA attempts to build a canal crossing through Central America, but this plan is shelved after US President Alfred Thayer Mahan threatens war. * 1896: Thomas Reed {Democrat} is elected president of the United States. * 1901(?): Hispano-Japanese War. Japan defeats Spain in a war, and as a result, the nation holds on to Chosen (Korea) and Formosa (Taiwan), and gains Guam and the Philippines from Spain. * 1903: Russia joins Britain, France, and the Confederacy to form the alliance known as the Quadruple Entente. * 1909: Woodrow Wilson is elected president of the Confederacy. * 1912: Democratic candidate Theodore Roosevelt is elected President of the United States over Socialist candidate Eugene V. Debs. The Great War :series: The Great War 1914 * June 28: Assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand in Sarajevo. Pro-Serbian terrorists hit Franz Ferdinand's car with a bomb. * Late July: Mobilization of the USA and Germany. * August: The Austro-Hungarian Empire accuses Serbia of backing the assassination; this leads to war between the two. The Alliance system means that Russia, France and Britain side with Serbia and Germany with Austro-Hungary. The United States declare war on the Confederate States and Canada (Britain), and launch an invasion of both countries; in the CSA, Kentucky and western Virginia are attacked. The Confederates launch a counter-invasion through Maryland and Pennsylvania, and succeed in occupying Washington, DC. In the Pacific Ocean, the USA captures the Sandwich Islands aka Hawai'i from Britain. *As presaged by the attempted invasion of Kentucky by the USA in 1882, trench warfare soon develops on most fronts in North America. The series concentrates on the deadlock on the Maryland / Pennsylvania border, the Kentucky front, the Roanoke Valley front, and skirmishes in Sequoyah. 1915 * Winter: The armies on the North American continent are slowed down by the cold. In both Europe and North America Christmas truces bring the fighting to a tantalizingly temporary halt. * Early part of the year: The Mormon population in Utah attempts to secede from the USA in rebellion. US Army troops are sent to quash the rebellion. * Autumn: Red Rebellion of the black population of the Confederacy. Communist cells pop up throughout the South, particularly in areas with a high black population. * Gabriel Semmes is easily elected President of the Confederate States over Radical Liberal Party candidate Doroteo Arango in the 1915 Presidential Election. The war remains stalemated, with USA forces unable to break through to Guaymas, Nashville, Washington, DC, Winnipeg, Montreal, or Quebec City. Use of poison gas merely causes increased misery for the infantrymen. 1916 * Stalemate remained the rule on all fronts. Even a new USA invention, the barrel (OTL Tank), did not live up to expectations due to poor tactical deployment. The only progress took place in the West, where the Mormons were crushed and US forces made progress in Texas and Sequoyah. The Confederacy is forced to divert military resources to take on the Red forces rampaging throughout many parts of the South. * In November, US President Theodore Roosevelt is easily re-elected over Socialist candidate Eugene V. Debs. 1917 *Thanks to a rare flash of insight by aging General George Armstrong Custer, the US Army finally learns to deploy barrels en-masse. US forces under Custer finally smash through Confederate lines in Tennessee, seizing Nashville. In Canada, Winnipeg and Quebec City fall, and a US-backed Republic of Quebec declares independence from Canada. Soon the Confederacy's ally, France, is forced to capitulate to the Germans (in OTL, American soldiers reinforce the French by this time). Using Custer's barrel tactics, a breakthrough is achieved in Maryland, and Washington, DC, is retaken by US forces. Despite a last-minute use of Black soldiers by the CSA, the war is lost by late 1917. *The Confederates fared quite poorly in the aftermath of the Great War. Areas north of the Rappahannock River in Virginia were added to West Virginia; Kentucky re-joined the Union; Sequoyah was seized; a small northeastern portion of Arkansas was added to Missouri; and portions of West Texas joined the Union as the new state of Houston. Interwar Period :series: American Empire Just as in our own time-line, the initial euphoria after the Great War soon collapses into a Great Depression. Among the former members of the defeated Quadruple Entente, the Confederacy and Great Britain develop nascent reactionary, authoritarian movements and France re-installs the monarchy under King Charles XI. In the Confederate States, the newly formed Freedom Party exploits racial animosity and the memory of the Red Negro uprisings of 1915-16. This gains the attention of the very bitter Jake Featherston. The Confederacy begins to rearm. Second Great War :series: Settling Accounts Turtledove's influences Turtledove has specifically acknowledged MacKinlay Kantor's If the South Had Won the Civil War (1960) as the source of some ideas incorporated into Southern Victory. Similarities between the two works include abolition of Southern slavery occurring in the 1880s under President James Longstreet, Theodore Roosevelt and Woodrow Wilson being simultaneous Presidents of the USA and CSA respectively, Cuba annexed and incorporated into the Confederacy, Alaska not purchased and remaining part of Russia, and Texas becoming an independent Republic for the second time. See also * The Guns of the South, where the Confederate States become an independent nation after winning the Second American Revolution in 1864. * "Must and Shall," where the Union defeats the Confederacy's Great Rebellion in the 1860s, imposes a harsher reconstruction, and so still has to occupy the defeated region in the 1940s. * Category:Alternate History Category:Articles in Need of Improvement